Dutiful Neighbors and Orgasm Duties
by IttyBittyCowGirl
Summary: Bell Swan is just your average girl, living her average life. Well, except for the fact that orgasms seem to elude her during sexual affairs. Well, that is until a beautiful neighbor moves in across the street. This isn't the shy Bella we've all come to know and love. AH. AU. Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know, I know, Dairy Love needs updated! Don't worry loves, Chapter 8 shall be posted this weekend! I just had this idea and had to get it out there! So read on!**

 **A/N: I don't own these lovely characters.**

* * *

I gave a quick goodbye to Riley before shutting the front door to the house, letting out a sigh of disappointment as I did. I ran my fingers through my hair and tousling some of it to one side, creating a new part. I looked up when I heard a door open from upstairs and my roommate and best friend, Alice, peeked over the second-floor balcony, a playful grin on her face.

"Shut up Allie, I don't want to hear it." I groaned, knowing exactly what she was going to say and that despite my words, she would still say it.

"Oh, yeah! Oh Riley! Mmmmm right there!" She did a poor imitation of my fake groans and moans.

I flipped her off as I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water. "Seriously Al, what is so wrong with me that I can't orgasm during sex? I mean, I'm 23 and I've racked up a decent body count and not one guy has gotten me close! Ever! I think I'm defective." I grumbled as I plopped down on the couch, Alice taking her spot next to me.

"Belly, you are not defective, you just fuck all the wrong guys. I guarantee one day; a guy will come along and all the orgasms you could have had in the past will hit you at once!" The pixie clapped excitedly, although I don't know that my impending orgasm is something to clap over.

I looked at the time on my rose gold iPhone 7 and my eyes widened a little when I realized it was almost noon. I stood up and stretched, deciding it was time to go take a shower and get ready for the day. Allie and I were throwing a midsummer house party tonight and we needed to get our house ready and go to the store.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower so we can get ready for this party tonight." I said before making my way back up and the stairs and into my bedroom. Stepping into my en suite bathroom, I flicked on the light and the exhaust fan before I turned on the water. I quickly discarded my clothes, tossing them into the hamper and turning back around towards the shower.

I made sure everything part of my body that needed to be hairless was just that, hairless and smooth as can be. Once that was finished the rest of my shower went by relatively fast.

After lathering my body up with my favorite lotion from Victoria's Secret, _Very Sexy,_ I slipped on a pair of running shorts and a black t-shirt.

I was busy brushing my teeth when Alice popped her head in the door of my bedroom. "I'm ready, I'll go ahead and double check our liquor stock and see what else we need." Her bell like voiced chimed and she was gone before I could mumble something back.

Slipping on a pair of old vans as I loosely braided my hair and tossed my favorite mariners cap on before jogging down the stairs. Alice was standing at the interior garage door with both of our purses, waiting on me.

"Come on Swan, we got places to go and liquor to buy!" She shouted as she shooed me into the garage and over to her bright yellow Porsche 911 turbo. It was quite the ostentatious car but her grandparents had gifted it to her when she graduated and got her first big girl job. After busting through college in my busted up 1953 Chevy pickup, I traded it in for a more modern and reliable Subaru Legacy.

Alice was and editor for Eclipsed, Seattle's biggest and most prominent fashion magazine. Within the past few years their distribution had fully covered Washington and was slowly creeping its way into the surrounding states.

Both of us had been pretty blessed after graduating college. Alice had landed her editing job and I was able to find a good secure job as dental hygienist. I had started off earning my dental assisting certificate when I was 20. After waiting a year to get into the hygiene program, both Alice and I had managed to graduate at 22.

With the money we had both saved up during college we managed to purchase our house last year. It was rather large for a starter home and in a nice neighborhood, but we could it afford with our new salaries and we felt it was deserved.

The house was situated in Twilight Acres, a relatively new housing development that based its name of the large properties the homes were situated on. Each home sat on an acre in a half on the outskirts of Seattle, therefore the houses had a decent amount of space between them.

Our home was all brick with a second story and a finished basement that led out into the back yard. We had turned the basement into our party room equipped with a fully stocked bar, sound system and a beer pong table. There was a small fire pit out back and an eight-person hot tub for party goers to enjoy, if they didn't get to frisky in it.

Alice and I had always prided ourselves in our ability to throw a good party and tonight wouldn't be different.

I listened as the garage door opened and Alice backed up, hitting the button on the remote clipped to her visor and the garage door lowered.

I opened my Facebook app and checked our event page. It was much easier to host a private event on Facebook that way Alice and I could both invite people from our friends list. It also helped give us a good estimate of how many people would be coming.

"Jazzy and Rose will be over around 3 to help get everything ready." Alice said as she took off in the direction of the liquor store.

Jasper and Rosalie Hale were twins and our two closest friends. Well, at least they were both my friends, Jasper and Alice had been dating for around two years now and they couldn't be more perfect for one another. Where Alice was high energy and super bossy, Jasper was laid back and up for just about any one of Alice's hair brained schemes.

"Sounds good." I said as my phone connected through Bluetooth to Alice's car radio. A few seconds later _Act My Age_ by Hoodie Allen played through the speakers and we both began singing along.

It didn't take us long to gather all our alcoholic needs from the liquor store before making a quick trip to the grocery store for snacks and a couple frozen pizzas for our own dinner.

When we pulled up to the house a moving truck was just leaving the house across the street and two young guys stood in the garage.

"I didn't know we had new neighbors?" I said, looking at them through the tinted windows of the sports car, they were both staring back, but I knew they couldn't see us.

Alice pulled into our garage, next to my car but not bothering to close the garage door. "Hmm I noticed the for-sale sign was removed a couple days ago." She said as we both climbed out of the car. "Let's go say hi and invite them to the party!"

Before I could respond Alice had grabbed my hand and was dragging me down the driveway to greet our new neighbors. She was oddly strong for her size but over the years I had learned not to fight Alice.

The two men watched as I was dragged across the street by Alice and I could take in their appearances. Both were very attractive, strikingly attractive. One was a huge beefy guy, he had bulging muscles and curly dark hair. He towered over the other one, but only by a few inches, his body mass just made it seem that much more drastic of a difference. His mouth upturned into a boyish smile and two dimples appeared in his cheeks, giving a much more teddy bear like appearance.

The other one, however, was easily the most attractive of the two. He didn't have muscles like the first, but I could through shirt that he still had some well-defined muscles. He had a perfectly tousled mop of coppery hair on his head and gorgeous emerald green eyes. He was like a Greek god and he had a small smile on his face.

"Greetings new neighbors!" Alice cheered once we hit their driveway, waving her hand enthusiastically at them. "My name is Alice Brandon and this is my roommate/best friend Bella Swan!" Alice let go of me as she gestured to me.

I waved at them, "Hi guys." I was less enthusiastic as Alice but I still put on a happy face.

The beefy guy was the first to speak up. "Well howdy neighbors! The names Emmett Cullen and this here is my pipsqueak of a little brother Edward!" His voice was loud and boisterous, it fit his appearance well.

Edward lightly punched Emmett in the arm, most like for calling him a pipsqueak.

"We just wanted to welcome you guys to the neighborhood." I said with a friendly smile my eyes moving from Edward to Emmett and then back again.

"Of course, if you are interested in a proper welcome, we are hosting a house party tonight and you guys are more than welcome to come. Our parties never disappoint." Alice chimed in as I noticed Rose's cherry red BMW pull into our driveway.

I turned back to the guys and noticed Emmett gawking in the direction of our home. "Is that blonde gonna be there because you can count us in!" He grinned and I shook my head. Oh, if he thought he would have a chance with Rose he would be sadly mistaken. She didn't let many guys in since her ex Royce.

I looked to Alice who was beaming, clearly happy that the new neighbors had accepted our party invitation.

"Perfect! Party starts at nine, but feel free to head over whenever you want!" With that we said out goodbyes and walked the short distance back to our home.

Alice and I grabbed the groceries and liquor from our car when we returned, Jasper and Rosalie had already let themselves in. I tapped the button on the wall and the familiar noise of the garage door started up.

"Hello party people!" Rose grinned happily from her spot on the couch. She hopped up and grabbed a bag from both Alice and I, Jasper appearing out of nowhere to do the same. "So, who are the sex symbols you were talking to when we pulled up?"

She was in front of me, so I couldn't see her face, but I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Oh, those are our new neighbors, Emmett and Edward, they're coming to the party tonight." Alice spoke up, walking next to Rose.

I suddenly felt a body bump into me and I looked up, seeing Jasper looking away as if he hadn't done a thing. "Try me Hale, I'll knock you down these stairs without a second thought!" I jokingly threatened as Alice opened the door to the basement.

"Oh, but Belly, I'm carrying your precious liquor, and if you knocked me down all these bottles could meet their demise." Jasper calmly spoke in his smooth, southern drawl.

I let out a dramatic gasp, "Oh no, we can't have that! You've got all the ingredients for my vodka sunrise!"

He grinned playfully and once we made it off the stairs and into the basement, I bumped into him before scurrying over to the bar.

"You win this time Swan!" He shook his fist in the air as he spoke and I shook my head, giggling as I unpacked all the food from the bags.

Rose and Alice got started on decorating and Jasper helped me organize the alcohol so it was easily accessible. By the time we, by we I mean Alice and Rose, had made sure everything was perfect, it was nearly six.

We all retreated upstairs, Jasper started on cooking out frozen pizzas while us girls went upstairs to get ready.

I flung open my closet doors a little too dramatically, making myself giggle at my own stupidity before I searched through it.

I picked a thin, white crop top that had a wraparound design. Before putting the top on I changed the barbells in my nipples to jewelry that had a jeweled heart with an arrow barbell through the middle. These were much bulkier than the standard barbells I had in and would be much more noticeable through the top.

I was proud of my nipple piercings, it wasn't something I would normally do, but it was one of the few spur of the moment decisions I had never come to regret. I also felt that they added something to my rather plain appearance, of course only when I would show them off. For the most part the tattoo of Asiatic lilies, tulips and daisies that spanned from the top of my shoulder to just below my armpit helped to really give my plain jane look something unique.

Once the new nipple jewelry was in I slid on the crop top and then grabbed a white lace thong to wear under the mid-waisted denim shorts. Even though it was my house I hated the thought of not walking around without shoes on, people do tend to spill things when they're drunk. I grabbed a pair of strappy light brown sandals and slid them on.

"Bellyboo, will you please, please let Rosie and I do your hair and makeup?" I rolled my eyes at Alice's question, even if I were to say no the girl would guilt me into letting them do it anyway.

"Fine, but nothing to outrageous." I gave her a stern look and her face lit up like a kid at a candy store before disappearing out of my room and back into hers. I quickly applied some deodorant and spritzed myself with my _Very Sexy_ perfume before making my way into Alice's room.

I usually did my hair and makeup myself, but every so often and on special occasions I would let the resident fashionistas do it.

"Okay, Rose, I told Allie nothing to crazy, this isn't the time for wild eyeshadow and winged eyeliner reaching to oblivion." Both of just rolled their eyes at me and nodded, brushing my words of with nonchalant hand waves.

Thankfully, after about half an hour of beating my face and tugging at my hair I was finished and ready for the party. Rose had managed to let my hair fall in loose soft waves and Alice kept the makeup under control. A little bit of rose gold eyeshadow, subtle winged eyeliner and of course mascara. She had only applied a light foundation and powder to my face, but made sure to add some blush and high light to my cheeks. The look was finished off with pink nude lipstick with a matte finish.

By the time they had finished with me and they were ready it was almost nine. We hustled our way downstairs and grabbed some semi-warm pizza, shoveling it down our mouths and cleaning up any evidence it existed before guests started showing up.

Just a few minutes after the party was scheduled to start the first few guests piled in and they were immediately ushered into the basement where I had turned my party playlist on. _Lolly_ by Maejor Ali began blaring through the speakers as more people poured into the basement from the stairs.

I quickly mixed myself a vodka sunrise, a little heavy on the vodka and took a big swig.

Alice opened the sliding door that led out to the backyard so that the basement wouldn't get to packed. I took another swig of my drink when I saw Mike Newton heading my way. He was a nice enough guy, just really had a thing for and apparently couldn't take a hint. It also might not help that I let him drink beer from between my tits at a party once, that's beside the point though.

"Wassup sweet thang." His eyes couldn't stay focused on my face for more than a few seconds without traveling to the heart shaped outline underneath my shirt. Don't get me wrong, I put them in there for people to notice, but at least look at me when you talk and then you can go back to staring.

"Hello Mike." I attempted to fake enthusiasm at seeing him. It didn't work. He didn't notice. He kept talking.

"So, I was thinking, if you're free tomorrow night, maybe I take you out to dinner and then see if some chemistry ignites later." Dear god.

I was thinking of a way to nicely let him down when the booming voice of a new neighbor greeted me, effectively coming to my rescue.

Emmett and Edward walked up to the bar where I stood with Mike. Emmett had a brick of Budweiser tucked under his arm and Edward strolled along next to him. Still looking just as good if not better than he had before.

He had changed from his ratty old jeans and t-shirt, which had obviously been moving clothes, into a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue Henley t-shirt.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it. Emmett, you can put that brick back here." I said, motioning to the counter behind me. "Guys, this is Mike Newton, he lives a couple streets over. Mike these are our new neighbors, Emmett and Edward Cullen." I pointed to each of them respectively.

Mike had almost had a look of jealousy on his face until I said their names and then it was like a lightbulb had gone off in his head.

"Hey guys! Nice to meet you, it's wonderful that a new gay couple has moved into the neighborhood!" Oh my god. Numb nuts thought they were gay. Edward's face paled a little bit and Emmett's lit up like a Christmas tree. I groaned and covered my face with my hands, this could only end badly.

"Why shucks cutie pie, it's just so nice to meet someone so supportive of our love." I dropped my hands at the sound of Emmett's now bad impression of a gay voice. He had wrapped his arms around Edward's shoulder, causing Edward to freeze. "Isn't that ride Eddie-Poo." I snorted as I tried hide my laughter. Edward looked at me, his eyes begging for help.

"Right, uh, well it was nice to meet you guys. Bella, I'll come for an answer to my question later." And with that Mike bounded off, no doubt to find some other girl to hit on.

Once he left I burst into laughter and Edward tore his brother's arms off him.

"Emmett what the hell?!"

"Oh, Eddie-Poo, let's not have a lover's quarrel in our new neighbor's house." Emmett bashfully tapped Edward's shoulder and batted his eyelashes at him, I laughed even harder at the sight. I could see the slightest bit of a smile playing at the corners of Edward's mouth.

Emmett blew Edward a kiss before prancing, saying something about finding a blonde goddess. My best guess was he wanted to find Rose. Edward turned to me, leaning forward on the bar.

"I'm sorry about him, he can be a little much sometimes." He chuckled and shook his head.

I waved it off as I poured myself another vodka sunrise. "Alright Mr. Cullen, pick your poison!" I said, gesturing to assortment of liquors.

He chuckled and thought about it for a second.

"Just a simple rum and coke will do. Sailor Jerry if you have it."

I nodded and grabbed the two ingredients, mixing him a drink and handing it to him.

Just then we heard Emmet call our names out, challenging us to beer pong against him and Rose. I looked at Edward and raised my eyebrows.

"You better bring your A game Cullen, I never go down without a fight."

* * *

 **Alright, so what did you think of the first chapter?**

 **xo, Ash**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you all so much for all the love on this story so far! It makes me want to get you updates that much faster!**

 **A/N: Sadly, these are not my characters**

* * *

We were halfway through our third game of beer pong, Edward and I had only four cups left. If we won this, Emmett and Rose were forced to run a naked lap starting from the door going to the back of the yard and back to the door.

"Rerack?"

"Rerack. Hey, Em, give us a diamond!" Edward grinned at his brother who imitated Edward as he moved our cups into position. I watched as Edward took his shot, sinking it in the back cup. I followed and sunk it in the middle left.

I grinned up at Emmett and Rose who both stood there, quietly accepting their fate as they both took swigs of their drinks. They still had quite a few cups left and the more they drank the worse they got. Rose took a shot first, it bounced off the rim of one and managed to land in another cup. They both cheered.

"Yeah! That's my Rosie!" Emmett's boisterous voice cheered as I removed the two cups from the lineup. _Rosie? Only Alice, Jasper and I can call her Rosie._ I quirked my eyebrow at Rose but she only shrugged, too drunk to care.

Emmett shot and totally missed, groaning drunkenly at his failure. I just shook my head and waited for Edward to take his shot. I watched as the ball sank into the middle right, holding my hand up for a high five as I dipped my ball in a cup of water.

My eyes zeroed in on the remaining cup, I took aim and fired. It landed in the cup and cheers erupted.

"Alright you two, go ahead and make your rebuttal since we did rerack and all." I smirked knowing they wouldn't make it and I was right. "Now strip and run!" I cackled triumphantly as the two of them stripped down to nothing.

Alice was standing at the door with Jasper who was currently shielding his eyes, obviously not wanting to see his twin naked. It hadn't been the first time and I'm certain it wouldn't be the last, Rose was not that good at beer pong.

"On your mark. Get set. Go!" Alice waved her hand and we watched as the two took off running. Everyone watched as one of the beefiest guys we had ever seen run with his pool stick and que balls jiggling back and forth between his legs. While Rose held her boobs in place so they wouldn't bounce everywhere as she ran.

I looked over to Edward who was cringing as he watched them run. "No matter how many times I've had to see Emmett do a naked lap, it's still as bad as the first time." He gave a shiver in disgust as he spoke.

"So, they're both bad a beer pong? Maybe next time we'll just make them bong a couple beers." I jokingly suggested as Edward vigorously shook his head yes. Rose and Emmett made it back to the house, grabbing their clothes from Alice.

I made my way back over to the bar to mix my fourth drink, making it just a tad bit stronger as I wasn't feeling it nearly as much as I wanted to. Edward followed me, wanting his own drink.

I was in the middle of mixing the drinks when a familiar voice hit my ears and I looked up to see Riley standing there.

"Hey Bella, glad I could be of assistants to your physical needs last night. Maybe I could help you out tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and I had to quickly come up with an excuse to not share a bed with him tonight. I would need a couple days to forget how bad he was last night so I could give him another chance.

I chewed on my lip for second before answer him. "Oh, Riley, I'm sorry but Aunt Flo decided to rear her bloody head today." He looked as though he accepted the response.

"Oh, well that's okay, just get a hold of me when you're all clear for landing." He gave me a two-finger salute before going on his way, mingling with other people in the party.

I groaned before taking a swig of my drink and looking at Edward, who currently had an eyebrow cocked.

"Not great at fucking buddy." I said, taking another small sip of my drink after handing Edward his own. "Don't get me wrong, Riley's a nice guy, but foreplay is a very foreign concept to him. I'm talking like, undiscovered third world concept. He comes over, we talk, I do a little sucky-sucky and then its go time for about five minutes. After that it's 'thanks, see ya later'. If he hasn't passed out in my bed." I had no clue why I was being so open about my sex life with someone I had just met only hours earlier.

Edward chuckled as he took a long drink of his rum and coke. Probably trying to figure out how to respond to the confession of his new neighbor. Maybe he was rethinking moving to the neighborhood.

"Well, have you told him?" Was the first thing out of his mouth after he swallowed. I laughed nervously and gave a sheepish look. "Come on Bella, he's never going to get any better if you don't let him know. I mean how can he not know when you're not really into it as it's happening." That caused another sheepish grin and Edward started laughing. "Oh my god! You fake moan, don't you?"

I groaned as I felt my face heat up, I was blushing.

"Okay, listen, I don't like letting people know they're absolute shit at things. What guy wants to hear 'I'm glad it was good for you because it was fucking horrible from my end.' Not one!" I exclaimed, laughing as I did, realizing how ridiculous I was. "So, to avoid that I throw in a fake moan or two, or the whole time. I've really perfected the whole art of it. I think I'm at a porn star level now." Edward shook his head as he laughed.

I knew if I ever wanted to get that big O from something other than myself or my vibrator, I would have to start telling rather than just giving suggestions. I just don't like telling people what to do, unless it has to do with their dental hygiene habits.

Edward and I talked a little more before parting our ways and mingling with others at the party. It quickly reached three in the morning and most everyone had left, provided we made sure they were safe to drive. Those who weren't were currently crashing on the couches and the floor.

I walked upstairs from the basement just in time to see Emmett be dragged to the guest room by Rose. I was kind of shocked, Rose wasn't usually the type of person to sleep around. Which was an assumption she got a lot because of her shockingly good looks.

"Well, looks like I'll be seeing him in the morning." Edward popped up next to me and I looked at him with tired eyes, laughing quietly as I did.

"You're more than welcome to stay the night as well if you want. Everyone should be gone pretty early and I always make us breakfast." I'm sure he would want to stay the first night in his new home, but I figured it best to at least extend an invitation to him.

He smiled but shook his head. "No, someone's got to break the new house in, but I may hit you up on that breakfast offer." He grinned as I walked him to the door.

"I'll see you around ten then. Good morning, I guess, and welcome to the neighborhood, Edward." I smiled at him and he shot a quick goodbye before strolling down the driveway. Shutting the door, I quickly locked it and turned around, quietly walking up to my room so as not to disturb the sleeping drunks.

My head only slightly killed when I woke up the next morning and looked at the time on my phone through squinty eyes. It was almost ten and I could hear people stirring in the house. I slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, making a quick pee trip before I would get started on breakfast. I looked at myself in the mirror as I washed my hands, immediately cringing. In my tired and drunken state last night, I forgot to take my makeup off and I looked like I had been dragged through hell. My hair was wild and my winged eyeliner was streaked from my eyes to my temples. After drying my hands off I quickly ran a brush through my hair, tossed it up in a messy bun and then quickly removed my makeup. My skin felt much better without the weight of the makeup on it.

Alice and Jasper were curled up on the couch watching TV and Rose was nowhere in sight. Everyone else that had been sleeping in the living room gone.

"Where's Rose?" I asked through a yawn as I made my way into the kitchen and started up a pot of coffee.

"Still upstairs with Emmett. I can't believe she slept with him last night. Rose _never_ does that." Alice spoke without even turning her focus from the television.

"I. Know. Definitely going to need to scope that out later." Just as I was grabbing all the food and cooking supplies I would need for breakfast, there was a knock at the door. "Oh, I bet that's Edward. Will one of you get that?" I asked, looking at the two lovebirds on the couch while I started frying the bacon.

"COME IN!" Jasper yelled out, he didn't bother looking away from the TV either.

I shook my head at the lazy asses but continued working on breakfast. The door opened and Edward stepped in, wearing a pair of basketball shorts and an old Dartmouth t-shirt.

"Morning!" The three of us greeted him simultaneously, although I was the only one who looked at him.

"Good morning all." He cocked an eyebrow and tipped his head towards Alice and Jasper as he walked towards the kitchen.

I smiled and waved my hand nonchalantly, beating eggs for with the other hand. "They do it all the time. Sometimes they'll even sit there and just stare at each other, not saying a word. Totally weird." I said it loud enough to make sure Alice would hear it. She did. She flipped me off. "Be careful or I'll spit in your food!"

Alice finally turned her head to look at me and smirked.

"Do it and I'll use your toothbrush, Miss Dental Hygienist." She won that argument.

I narrowed my eyes at her before quickly going back to work, adding cinnamon, nutmeg and vanilla to the eggs. I quickly dipped several pieces of toast into the mixture before placing them on the griddle and moving on to the hash browns, but not before I checked the bacon. I took what few pieces had finished cooking and placed them on a paper towel covered plate.

"How was the first night in the new house?" I asked Edward when he reached the kitchen.

"Um, I never know how to answer that question, so good I guess?" He shrugged and took a seat at the island, watching me as I moved around the kitchen.

I giggled lightly as I poured oil in the skillet, letting it heat up for a few seconds before dumping the hash browns in. "I guess I never realized how weird of a question that is." At that moment, a door upstairs opened and that effectively pulled Jasper and Alice's attention from the TV.

Rose and a very smug looking Emmett strutted down the steps. I quirked and eyebrow at Rose who only blushed slightly. This would be a discussion topic for later.

"Well, good morning sex fiends. You didn't break the bed in there, did you? I heard some rather loud thumping last night?" I smirked at them both. Rose blushed more and Emmett only looked smugger.

"Don't worry, Rosie and I only wore each other out not your bed." Emmett waggled his eyebrows at me and I heard bother Jasper and Edward groan. "And a great breakfast too recharge! Oh boy Eddie we hit the jackpot with this place!"

Edward looked at me with apologetic eyes, trying to reconcile for his brother. I smiled and winked at him to accept his apology.

It didn't take much longer for me to finish breakfast and soon we were all spread out through the living room with plates full of food.

"Belly, this is amazing, I gotta come over here and eat more often!" Emmett's mouth was full of food as he spoke, making Rose hit him. He swallowed his food and mumbled a 'Sorry Rosie' before continuing to eat.

After breakfast, we laid on the floor, fully sated and I was trying to find the motivation to clean up the kitchen, but as I sat up to move I realized Alice and Jasper had already started on the task. Edward and Emmett made their way back home after the food had settled in their stomachs.

I needed a nap before we go started on cleaning the basement up and delving into the new developments into Rose's love life. I slowly made my way up to my bedroom and when my body hit my mattress it instantly relaxed, sleep didn't take long to hit me.

I woke up a couple hours later feeling refreshed enough to pick up the basement, after that it would most definitely be a lazy Sunday.

The basement wasn't too horrible of a mess and it didn't take us very long to clean up. Once finished I walked up into the kitchen and tossed a hot pocket in the microwave, it wasn't much of a lunch but I was still pretty full from breakfast. I grabbed a water from the fridge and took my cooked hot pocket into the living room. Sunday was usually a good day for movies and Freeform was having a Disney Princess marathon.

"Ooh, is that the new Cinderella?" Rose beamed at the TV while the live action remake of Cinderella played.

I nodded with my mouth full of hot pocket. Once I swallowed I turned to Rose and cocked an eyebrow. "So, Emmett?"

Her blush returned and she leaned back against the couch, groaning and running her hands down her face.

"I mean, seriously Rose, I have never seen anyone turn guys down as easy as you do and then Emmett strolls in and you don't even take the time to think about it! You never do that." Alice shouted in agreement from somewhere upstairs.

Rosalie sighed and played with her fingers before looking up at me with a small smile.

"Trust me, I realize this is totally out of the ordinary for me, but there's just something about Emmett. He's not a cocky asshole like every other guy that tries to get with me. He's goofy and he knows just how to make me laugh. Oh and those muscles and his dimples. He's just, I don't know, we just click." The smile on her face only grew the more she talked about him and I could tell this was a different situation than ones she had experienced before.

Rose's ex had put her through hell. He was constantly cheating on her and then pulling guilt trips on her, making it seem like it was her fault he had cheated. They were engaged to be married when Rose caught him cheating with her very estranged mother, Irina. It was then that Rose broke it off, she'd had enough of his bullshit. Ever since then Rose turned down guys like it was her job, not even giving them a second glance. She was protecting herself from ever going through that hell again.

"Well, as long as he makes you happy and he's good to you, but I think you need to get to know him more before you dive into anything." I said before taking the last bite of my hot pocket. I felt the weight on the couch shift as Alice took a seat next to me.

"Is Bella Swan giving love life advice? The girl that sleeps with someone before she really even knows their name?" Alice smirked at me, poking fun at my lack of an intimate relationship.

"Fuck you, I'm just not interested in a relationship right now. If the right guy comes along and changes my mind then we'll see what direction my life goes, until then I'm just having my fun." I held up a hand with my favorite gesture in Alice's direction.

That was the end of that conversation and we all settled in on the couch to watch the movie marathon. Jasper walked down at one point, saw what we were watching and went right back up to Alice's room.

The rest of the day was spent comfortably like that and before we knew it was almost midnight. I yawned and stretched as I got up, shutting the TV off as I did. I grabbed whatever trash was on the coffee table and threw it away before heading upstairs and collapsing in my bed for the third time that day. I had to train a new assistant at work tomorrow and I was not looking forward to it.

* * *

 **Love is in the air! For Rose at least! Don't worry, Edward and Bella will find each other eventually!**

 **Follow, favorite and review**

 **Xoxo, Ash**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! You guys continue to shower this story with love and it makes me so happy! Just a little forewarning, this chapter gets a little lemony!**

 **A/N: These characters do not belong to me**

* * *

Purse on shoulder and coffee in hand, I strolled into the office Monday morning less than bright eyed and bushy tailed. Our new assistant, however, was more than bright eyed and bushy tailed. Her name was Jessica Stanley and she talked enough for the both of us. I could barely get a word in edgewise for training purposes. I finally had to lay down the law, so to speak. In a professional manner, I told her to shut the fuck up so I could train her. Her smile faltered for a split second before it was forced back into place and she nodded. She really picked the right career, she could talk to the patients to her heart's content while our hands were in their mouths. Finally lunch time rolled around I was thankful that our small office closed for an hour break.

I was lucky when I graduated college and already had a job at an office, some of the other students didn't have it so easy. I'm convinced the only reason I got a job so quickly is that the office is owned by family friends. Rachel and Rebecca Black were twins and the oldest daughters of my father's best friend, Billy. They were a few years older than me and had recently started the office within the past couple of years. When my father told Billy I was pursuing dentistry, Billy told the girls and they offered me a position almost immediately.

I grabbed my purse and pushed the door open, my A/C chilled body instantly warmed up by the summer sun. My phone dinged with a text message, it was from a number I didn't know and there was an image attached. I slid my finger across the screen before pressing my thumb to the scanner to open the message.

 _Belly! It's me, Emmett, your favorite neighbor from across the street. I've got a tooth issue and Rosie gave me your number. Can ya help a boy out?_

I laughed as I read the text message, in a matter of less than three days, Emmett had adapted to calling me Belly and was now asking me for dental advice. Once I finished reading what he had typed, I clicked on the attached picture and laughter immediately ensued. There on my phone was a picture of Emmett with his goofy grin, only this time his two front teeth had been chipped in half. I climbed into my car and pressed the button to turn it on before sending a text back.

 _I'm weak._ I inserted a couple laughing emojis for good measure. _Okay, office is closed for lunch until one, come in then and I'll make sure one of the dentist's fix those teeth._ After reading the text over again I hit the blue arrow and sent it. I saved Emmett's number in my phone and added the half-tooth picture as his contact info.

I took off out of the parking lot to meet up with Alice for lunch at Panera Bread, one of our favorite lunch spots. Her porsche was already parked in a spot and there was coincidentally an empty one next to it. Alice stepped out of her car just as I stepped out of mine.

"You will not believe the stunt Lauren pulled today." Were the first words out of Alice's mouth as we stepped into the small restaurant. "I mean that bloodsucking cunt just thought she could steal my idea from under my nose! Well, good thing Carmen knows my work when she sees it." Alice's rant was cut short when it was our turn to order.

We both ordered the Pick Two, mine a Frontega Chicken Panini with cream of chicken and wild rice soup, and Alice ordered a barbecue chicken melt and Cesar salad. We grabbed the empty plastic cups the register girl handed to us and we made our way over to the drinks.

"Hi Alice, nice to see you two. Lovely day we're having isn't it?" I smiled sarcastically at her as I poured lemonade into my cup.

The little pixie rolled her eyes at me and waved her hand passively. "We live together Bella, I see you everyday whether I want to or not." We set our stuff down and just as we did, our names were called out, signaling that our food was ready.

Alice stayed behind with our purses and I walked up to grab our food. Smiling and giving the worker a nod as he pointed our food out to me. I made sure I had a good grasp on the plates before I walked off with them.

"Okay sweetheart, continue your rant." I said, setting our food down and taking my seat across from Alice.

She started up again on her rant about Lauren and I listened quietly, inserting a 'wow' or a 'that bitch' whenever necessary as I ate.

"So, finally, Carmen told Lauren that if she ever tried to take credit for anyone else's work, especially mine, that she would be fired on the spot." Alice finished up her story, unlocking her car in the process.

I followed suit, clicking the button on my key fob as I neared my car. "That's crazy, Allie, hopefully your day goes more smoothly. I get to go back in and deal with Jabbering Jessica, our new assistant, more about that later. I gotta get going, there are teeth to be cleaned!" We said our goodbyes and parted ways, Alice going left and me going right.

When I pulled back into the office parking lot there a giant silver jeep parked in front of the building. The license plate read _EmDaddy_ and I had growing suspicion I knew the owner of the jeep.

I parked my car in the back parking lot, the one specifically designated for staff. My skin was overcome with goosebumps as the cool air in the office hit me. I turned my phone on silent, slipping it into the front pocket of my scrubs as I placed my purse in the breakroom.

"Bella," Shelly Cope, our oldest and most favored receptionist popped her head in the breakroom, "there's an Emmett Cullen here, says he talked to you earlier?"

I smiled and nodded stepping out of the break room and and walking with Shelly to the waiting area. There in the middle of the waiting room stood my big, beefy neighbor, beaming with glee and showing off his broken front teeth.

"Belly! There's my favorite teeth cleaner!" He pulled me into a giant bear hug, letting me go a few seconds later.

"Hi Emmett, come on back so I can get a look at those teeth." I waved my hand towards me, gesturing for Emmett to follow, and then I lead him back to an exam room.

He sat down in the chair, almost too big to fit, and I placed a paper bib around his neck.

"Okay, I need to take a few x-rays of your teeth and then I'll bring one of the dentists back to take a look." He nodded and let me take the x-rays. Once finished I went back to the offices, Rebecca was the only one in there, she smiled at me when I walked in.

"What's up Bella?" She and her sister were the spitting image of their mother, Sarah, who had passed away when they were very young.

"I've got a patient in exam room three with central incisors eight and nine broken." I smiled back at her and she nodded, getting up to walk with me to the exam room. I held the door open for Rebecca and Emmett looked up, showing his teeth off to us again. "Emmett, this is Dr. Black, she's going to be taking care of your teeth. Becca, I'll send Bree in." Rebecca nodded at me before greeting Emmett.

I walked down the hall and found Bree sterilizing one of the exam rooms. "Hey girly, when you get done in here, Becca needs your help with a patient in room three." Bree nodded and smiled back at me.

Bree was our youngest assistant, having just received her certificate a couple months ago, but she was still one with the most potential. I could hear Jessica chattering away in one of the exam rooms and I sincerely felt sorry for whoever was in there with her.

Emmett left the office with new partial additions to his front teeth and after that four couldn't have come soon enough. I clocked out and said goodbye to everyone in the office before making my way home. I couldn't get the sound of Jessica's nasally voice out of my head so I turned my music on, in hopes of drowning it out. _No Promises_ by Cheat Codes and Demi Lovato played through the speakers and by the time the song was over, my head was clear of that nasally voice.

Not long after I pulled into the driveway, clicking the button on the remote to open the garage door and quickly pulling my car in next to Alice's. I stepped out of the car and walked down the driveway towards the mailbox, checking to see if there was anything in it, Alice must have already grabbed it though. A silver Volvo pulled into Edward and Emmett's driveway, followed by a black Mercedes. I cocked an eyebrow, curious who was over there. Could it be a girlfriend? Even so it wasn't really my business, but I couldn't help but wonder.

Edward stepped out of the Volvo and me over. I smiled and made my way over as the front doors to the Mercedes opened and an older couple stepped out. Although, they didn't seem to be too old, their parents maybe?

"Bella, these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme. Mom, Dad, this is Bella,she lives across the street with her friend Alice." Edward pointed in the direction of our house and his parents smiled at me. "They were nice enough to invite us over to a party the first night we were here and then to breakfast the next morning."

Edward's was the first to speak and I watched as his face paled as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Oh, how lovely of you and your lover to welcome our boys!" She pulled me into a tight hug and if it weren't for how mortified Edward looked, I probably would have felt awkward myself.

I hugged her back, smiling at her in an effort to keep my laughter at bay.

"Oh, Alice and I aren't lovers, we're just good friends. We're both straight as can be, she's actually dating a close friend of ours and I'm unattached. It was no problem at all to welcome Edward and Emmett to the neighborhood." I smiled at both of them and Edward seemed to have relaxed with how easy I reacted to his mom's assumption.

It seemed as though a light bulb had gone off in her head when I mention my sexual orientation and that I was unattached.

"Is that so? Well, you know, both of my boys are unattached as well, isn't that right Edward?" Oh boy, Esme must be a matchmaker.

"Mom! Can you not, please? And actually, Emmett has met someone, he'll be home in a bit to tell you all about it." Edward was pleading with his eyes to get her to drop the subject and covered my mouth, hiding a smiled and a giggled.

Edward's father finally spoke up, seeing his son's despair. "Come one Esme, I'm sure Edward wants to show us around. Bella, it was lovely to meet you, I hope we'll get to see you again." He placed his hands on Esme's shoulder as he spoke, ushering her towards the house.

"It was lovely to meet you guys, and please, you're are more than welcome to stop by. I actually think my roommate is planning a dinner party next week, you are welcome to come." Edward stood behind his parents, making a motion with his hand across his neck, trying to tell me know. I didn't listen, I never do.

I watched as Esme's face lit up with joy and she started nodding her head furiously. "That sounds just lovely! Please give Edward the information on it and he can pass it on to us, right Edward?" She cocked an eyebrow and looked at her son. He sighed and nodded at his mother.

I quickly said goodbye before making my way back over to my house. I went through the garage, closing the door before walking inside the house.

"What the hell took you so long to get inside? Your car has been in the garage for like 15 minutes now." Alice stood in the kitchen with her hands on her hips, a wooden spoon covered in sauce in one hand.

"Edward introduced me to his parents. They're super nice, I invited them to our dinner party this weekend, is that okay?" I asked her, setting my purse down on the bench next to the door as I kicked my shoes off.

Alice clapped her hands, causing sauce to fly off the spoon and all over the kitchen. "Oops!" She giggled softly at her mess, "Of course! You know I always say the bigger the party the bigger the fun!" Her grin was infectious and I shook my head as my own smile played on my face.

"So, chef, what have you made us for dinner?" I asked, trying to peek into the pan, but Alice smacked me away.

"It's a surprise, so go, shoo!" She waved me off with her hands and I rolled my eyes, walking away to comply with her wishes.

"You're lucky I've gotta go on a run anyway." I called as I walked up to my room. I had been a little lacking in the exercise department over the weekend and needed to get back into it.

As comfortable as my scrubs were, it felt even more comfortable to get out of them. Maybe just because it meant I was done with work for the day. I shed the blue scrubs and changed into a pair of running shorts and a sports bra. Quickly, I twisted my hair into a french braid and pulled my tennis shoes on before jogging down the stairs.

"I'll be back in about 15 minutes." Alice nodded but didn't say anything as she work furiously on dinner. I shook my head, placing my earbuds in before walking out the front door. Edward's parents car was still in the driveway, now joined by Emmett's jeep.

I turned on my workout playlist on my phone and started off at a slower pace, not wanting to use up all of my energy at the beginning. After I felt warmed up I pushed myself more and then a little more. Because the houses had so much land to themselves, I barely ever passed anyone on my run. Tonight was different. I came up to a house with a sign in the yard advertising Australian Shepherd puppies. The little girl in me couldn't resist and I walked up to the door. A beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair opened the door.

"Hello?" She quirked an eyebrow, wondering why I was here.

"Hi, um, I saw your sign and I wanted to see the puppies. I'm interested in taking one." I smiled at her, Alice was going to kill me but I didn't care. The woman's face lit up and she returned my smiled, moving so I could walk in the house. Her house had a much more closed of concept compared to mine, but she had decorated it beautifully.

I followed her through the house into what seemed like a spare room. In the room were five fluffy pups of different colors, however the one that stuck out to me the most was the only one that had a blue merle coat with tan going halfway down it's legs. The rest of it was mostly white and it had one blue eye and one brown eye.

"My name is Kate and this is my husband, Garrett. Do you live nearby?" She gestured to a man with dark brown shaggy hair and a scruffy beard.

"Yeah, I live on Breaking Dawn Lane. Not very far from here, I was on a run when I saw your sign. I'm Bella by the way." I bent down and the puppy I had been looking at trotted up to me, the others continued playing. "How much for this one?" I asked, picking the puppy up and cradling her in my arms.

"Normally we would charge fifty, but we aren't in it for the money, this was a one time accidental litter, we just want to see them go to good homes. However, you're a neighbor and you seem like a good person, so we won't charge you for her." Garrett spoke, coming up to stand behind Kate.

My eyes widened, they were just going to give her to me for free?

"We just ask that if things don't work out, you bring her back to us." Kate smiled, reaching out to stroke the dog on it's head.

"O-okay, thank you, so much. I promise I'll take good care of her. I'll even bring her by or you guys can come visit, whatever you want so you know she's taken care of." The puppy was surprisingly calm in my arms.

Kate just smiled at me and nodded. "We might just do that. It was lovely to meet you Bella, thank you for taking one of the puppies."

I nodded and said goodbye, going on my way. I hadn't even thought about if the puppy freaked and wiggled her way out of my arms. Luckily she was still quite calm the whole walk home. I peeked my head in the front door, hiding the puppy behind it so Alice couldn't see.

"Hey Al, you know how you said you would kill me if I ever bring a puppy home?" I grinned cheekily at her as she looked up at me, narrowing her eyes.

"Isabella Marie, what did you do?" Her voice was low, but I knew once she met the little darling she would change her mind.

I stepped into the house, closing the door behind me and then holding the puppy up. "Meet Capri!" I had decided on the name while walking back, I said, her ears perked up, and it was decided.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice groaned and set her spoon down, walking over to us. She inspected the puppy, reaching out gingerly to pet her. "Well, she is adorable. Oh, okay fine! As long as I get to dress her up every so often!" Alice tried to give me a stern look.

"Deal. Now is dinner ready? I want to eat and make it to the pet store before it closes." Alice nodded and I set Capri down, hoping she wouldn't take a bathroom break while I was eating.

Alice plated our food, which was teriyaki stir fry, and we quickly ate. I placed the plates and silverware in the dishwasher before letting Capri out back, thankful that our yard had a privacy fence around it. After a few minutes of sniffing around, she finally went to the bathroom and then followed me back in. Alice stood by the garage door, waiting for us and I grabbed a thin jacket from the closet, covering my upper body. I picked up both Capri and my purse before walking out to the car.

"I have to admit, she's quite calm for a puppy."Alice noted as we climbed into my car. I put Capri in the back but she just climbed up to the front, plopping herself in Alice's lap. "NO! This is a designer outfit! At least it was from last season." She sighed as Capri laid down, decided her lap was the perfect place for a nap.

I giggled and opened the garage door, backing out of the driveway. Alice softly pet Capri as I drove and I smiled. "I'm surprised you took to her this quick, I figured there would be an adjustment period to this."

Alice looked at me and rolled her eyes before looking down at Capri.

"Yeah, well, she better not chew up any of my shoes."

I smiled and shook my head. A few minutes into the drive my phone started to ring and I picked it up from its spot in the cup holder. _Riley Biers_ was displayed in white at the top of the screen. I sighed and swiped right to answer.

"Hey Riley, what's up?" I asked, turning the car on to the road the pet store was located.

"Bella, hey, are you busy tonight and if not are you interested in banging?" His voice came through the phone loud enough for Alice to hear and I glared at her as she held back laughter.

"Yeah, that's fine, just head over about nine?" I suggested and Roley agreed, stating he;d see me then before hanging up.

Once Alice was sure I had hung up she busted out laughing. " _Interested in banging?_ Who the hell says that? Who agrees to it after that? Bella, honey, you need someone new to tickle your peach." Alice had finished laughing long enough to speak.

I parked my car in the store's parking lot, sighing as I climbed out. "Alice, if he tickled my peach, I wouldn't be half as weirded out by his choice of words." I said, locking the door once Alice got out with Capri in arms.

The bell above the door chimed and the girl working looked up and smiled at us. "Puppy needs are over there." She said, pointing towards the dog and puppy aisles. I thanked her and we made our way over after I grabbed a car, letting Alice put Capri in it.

The first couple of things I grabbed were puppy pads, puppy food and two light purple bowls. Alice had gone off on her own, no doubt looking for outfits to dress Capri up in. I looked over the collars, finally settling on a leather one the same light purple color as her bowls and then grabbing a leash and harness in the same shade. I also grabbed a dog bed and medium sized cage, putting those at the the bottom of the cart. As I was tossing a few toys in the cart Alice came back with a couple shirts and dresses, grinning at me as she did.

"Capri is just going to look so adorable in those, I just know it." Alice said, cupping Capri's face in her hands as she spoke.

I shook my head and pushed the cart over to the tag machine. I selected a silver heart shaped tag and had all the right information etched in it before going up to the counter, grabbing a box of treats for training on my way.

"Your total is 250.68." The girl at the register said and I looked at Capri.

"You're lucky you're cute cause you're costing me quite a bit of money." I shoved my card in the chip reader and waited for it to beep, signaling I was approved. Alice placed all the bags in the cart and I tucked my card back into my wallet and then stuffed that back into my purse before pushing the cart outside to the car.

Within a few minutes we had everything placed in the car and Capri was wearing her new collar with the leash attached.

When I pulled up to the house Edward and Emmett's parents were leaving and both of the guys were standing out front when Capri jumped out of the car and took off towards them. So much for her being calm.

"Capri!" I yelled taking off after her and across the street. When I reached her she was playfully attacking Emmett who was lying in the grass laughing. "Capri, you can't just take off from me like that!" I exclaimed through heavy breaths.

"I didn't know you guys had a puppy?" Edward said, kneeling down to pet her.

Alice jogged up, out of breath just like I was. "We didn't until about an hour ago. Bella went on a run and came back with this furball." She was bent over with her hands on her knees.

"Hey, she was cute and free. You can't beat that." I had finally caught my breath.

We talked for a few more minutes when Emmett said someone was pulling into our driveway. Alice and I turned around and I sighed. It was Riley, I hadn't realized it was almost nine.

"Well, we better go." Alice smirked at me as she spoke and I pushed her lightly before we started on our way back to the house. I watched as Riley climbed out of his car and turned around, smiling at me.

"Remember what I said the other night Bella!" Edward yelled from his driveway and I held my middle finger up, not bothering to look back.

I greeted Riley, explaining Capri to him as we walked in the house. I put Capri out back and Riley was nice enough to help us get everything out of the car and set up.

It was about 9:30 when Riley and I made our way upstairs, Alice volunteered to take puppy duty during the peach tickling session.

Almost immediately after shutting my door Riley's mouth was on mine and we made our way towards my bed. He crawled on top of me, his mouth still attached to mine as we shed our clothes.

Once my jacket and sports bra were off his mouth attacked my nipples, now with the standard barbells back in them. It felt good, but it wasn't anything spectacular, I made it seem like it was though. Edward's words floated through my head and I pulled Riley's mouth off my chest.

"I want to try something different." I whispered, pulling my shorts off, thankful I hadn't sweat too much on my run.

I maneuvered Riley so that he was under me and then I moved myself so that my thighs were on either side of his head.

"You want me to eat you out? I've never done it before but okay." With that he wrapped his hands around my thighs and began to lick up my slit. This was the first real moan I had ever let out when hooking up with Riley and it motivated him even more. He continued his ministrations for a few minutes before I slid down his body, yanking his pants off and taking his dick in my mouth. Swallowing it down to the hilt and he sucked in a breath, grabbing a handful of my hair.

I pulled my head back up and then bobbed it back down. Then I took it out of my mouth with a 'pop' and licked up the shaft before sucking his balls into my mouth and hearing the smallest of moans.

"I need to fuck you now." He whispered huskily and pulled me up after sliding a condom on. I sank down biting my lip as he entered me and then I began bouncing, using my hands to brace myself on the mattress as I did so.

I could feel myself nearing orgasm unfortunately Riley reached his finish before I could and that marked the end of that. Riley stood up and walked into the bathroom, flushing the condom down the toilet while I threw my robe on. He came back out and pulled his clothes on.

We walked back downstairs and said our goodbyes and thank yous. I shut the door behind him and turned around.

"Now see that face Capri? That is the face your mommy makes when her peach has been less than tickled. Get used to it, it happens quite a bit. Auntie Alice never has that face though." Alice talked to Capri like she was teaching a toddler a lesson. I rolled my eye and sat down on the couch next to them.

"It was better this time, but still didn't get me off. I think it's time to end this whole thing with Riley." I sighed, leaning my head back on the couch. "And by that I mean ignoring his texts and calls. Which means you can't invite him to anymore parties, the last thing I need is for him to ask why I've been ignoring him."

Capri moved from Alice's lap to mine and attempted to lick my face. I smiled as I moved her down on the floor. "Come on, let's go outside one last time before we go to bed." I got up and patted my leg, signaling for Capri to follow me outside.

She sniffed around for a bit before finally going and then running back towards me. I grabbed her cage and some puppy pads, carrying them up to my room as she followed me. I set the cage down in the empty corner by my closet and then put a few puppy pads down in it. When I grabbed Capri she just laid down in the cage, signaling to me that there had been some crate training by Kate and Garrett.

I let my robe drop to the floor, my naked body bared in the light of my room. I looked up and out the window, facing the street. It took me a second but I noticed a light across the way. There, in the window stood Edward. He was staring at me with wide eyes and a slacked jaw.

"Oh fuck!" My eyes widened when I realized and I quickly dropped to the floor. Edward Cullen had just seen me completely naked.

* * *

 **Bella has really got to close those blinds, huh?**

 **Read, review, favorite and follow!**

 **xoxo, Ash**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the wait! But I think it'll be worth it! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

Holy shit. HOLY shit. HOLY SHIT. _HOLY SHIT._ Edward just saw me naked. Completely naked. Tits, vagina, all of it!

I started crawling from my position on the floor towards my door.

"Alice! Alice! Get the fuck in here now!" I yelled out and seconds later heard the tiny footsteps of my roommate as she ran in my door.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is Capri okay? What happened?" Alice looked around trying to find a sign that anything was wrong and finally her eyes landed on my naked form on the floor. "Okay, what the fuck is going on?"

I grabbed my robe from its spot on the floor and slid it on, standing up once I was positive I was no longer in front of the window. "Edward saw me naked!"

Alice snorted before bursting out into laughter. "No way! How?!" She was doubled over in laughter, one hand on the wall propping herself up and the other arm crossed over her stomach.

"The window was open, I was in front of it, I dropped my robe and looked up. There he was, staring at me with wide eyes from his own window. What if he saw what happened between me and Riley? I totally forgot it had been open. Oh good lord, my new neighbor doesn't need to see me fucking!" I tugged on the tail of my braid and grit my teeth. Things were going to be so awkward the next time I saw him. Fuck fuck fuckity fucking fuck.

Alice finally stopped shaking with laughter and took in a deep breath. "That is, just great. Wow, only you Bella." She sighed, a smile still on her face. "Hush, it'll be fine, you act like someone seeing your naked body is a big deal. You've been the victim of naked laps and I've watched you flash more than your fair share of people. Who knows, Edward might not even bring up the incident." She said with a passive wave of her hand.

I let out a deep breath and my shoulders relaxed, her words had comforted me only slightly. She was right, plenty of people had seen me naked, but that was helped by alcohol. I was completely sober for this.

Alice walked out of my room giggling to herself, most likely at my predicament. I stood up and crept my way over to the window, checking to see if Edward was still at his, but the light was off and he was nowhere to be seen. I let out a sigh of relief and closed the blinds, dropping my robe once more.

I climbed into bed and laid awake for a few minutes before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next few days flew by in a whirlwind, the office was super busy despite the fact that the next holiday wasn't for another few weeks. I wasn't going to complain though, as it made the time pass much quicker.

Before I knew it, Saturday had arrived and Alice and I were busy getting ready for the dinner party. She was cleaning and I had been preparing the food all day. Alice insisted we grill since it was so nice out. I had been marinating chicken and steak all day, green beans had been roasting in the crockpot since nine this morning. My rolls had finally risen and I was waiting on the oven to preheat while wrapping potatoes in foil to place in the same time as the rolls.

It was almost a quarter after four when the oven went off and I placed the rolls and potatoes in before walking upstairs to finish my makeup. I just went with natural makeup, no eyeliner and a rose colored eyeshadow that matched my blush. I had decided on an off the shoulder light pink and floral top paired with a pair of light wash ripped up capris and a pair of tan gladiator sandals.

I had braided my bangs back and left my hair to fall in it's natural waves. Just as I was swiping on a light pink lipstick, the doorbell rang.

Jasper and Rose had arrived around four, so that meant it was the Cullens. I jogged downstairs just as Alice walked out of her room, primped and smelling nothing like all of the cleaners she had used earlier in the day.

I opened the door and the whole Cullen clan stood before me. Capri trotted up, taking a spot next to me with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her tail wagging.

"Hello guys! Welcome to our humble abode! This is Capri, don't mind her, she won't attack you." I joked as my fluffy puppy sat there with the happiest look on her face. Most likely due to the cake Esme was holding in her hands.

"Oh Bella, your home is just lovely! Such a homey feel to it, I just adore it!" Esme looked around in awe at the living room and kitchen.

Alice danced over to greet them. "All that credit goes to me! Alice Brandon, it's lovely to meet you!" Alice enveloped both Esme and Carlisle into a hug in typical Alice fashion.

I caught Edward's gaze out of the corner of my eye. We hadn't seen or spoken to one another since the window incident, but I had decided not to let that make tonight awkward.

"Hi guys!" I greeted Edward and Emmett with a smile. Emmett immediately pulled me into a bearhug and swung me around.

"Hey Belly! My new teeth are working out just great! Where's my Rosie?" He let me go in search of his girlfriend. I shook my head and looked at Edward.

"Hey." We both said it in unison, softly, looking away from one another. Edward scratched the back of his head.

"Um, about the other night..." He started to speak but I shook my head.

"No, it's fine, we're fine. Those things happen I should have closed my blinds. Water under the bridge though." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Once everyone had been introduced to one another Alice took Carlisle and Esme on a tour of the house. I could hear them discussing interior design and how beautifully Alice had decorated the home.

I returned to my cooking duties. The rolls were done and I pulled them out of the oven. I brushed the tops of the rolls with melted butter and garlic before placing them in a basket. I grabbed a large bowl and transferred the green beans from the crock pot, into the bowl. I walked over to the back door with the meat in hand and walked out onto the deck that was above our hot tub. I walked down the stairs and over to the grill. Once I had started it up and let it warm up for a bit I threw the steak and chicken on before walking back up to the house.

"Hey, will you guys help me carry everything outside?" I asked the guys as they stood in the living room talking. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper all walked over, grabbing everything they could and walking over to the door. "Thank you!" I grinned, opening the door for them before walking back down the steps and towards the grill.

Emmett had quickly began tossing a ball for Capri to catch and I watched as I grilled. Either Capri didn't get the concept or she was much smarter than Emmett. It was a toss up.

It didn't take long for me to finish grilling all the meat, making sure the steaks were cooked to everyone's liking. Within no time we were all seated around the glass patio table on the deck, enjoying our food and getting to know one another.

"So, Bella what made you decided to stick your fingers in someone's mouth for a living?" Dr. Cullen, or Carlisle as he had asked us all to refer to him as, asked me before taking a sip of his beer.

I shrugged and swallowed the piece of steak I had been chewing on before giving my usual answer. "Well, I wanted to get into healthcare, but oddly enough I'm far too squeamish to deal with anything other than teeth and tongues. Plus I like helping people in a part of the anatomy that for some reason seems to be put on the back burner."

Carlisle nodded in understanding. "It's nice to hear that there are others out there who enjoy helping people. That's the main reason I became a doctor," he smiled, "the pay doesn't hurt either." He added jokingly before continuing to eat.

"You know, our Edward is in the medical field as well, he's a trauma surgeon at the hospital in Seattle." Esme beamed at her son who looked a little embarrassed.

"I'm not a surgeon yet mom, I still have two years of my residency left." Edward corrected his mother who just brushed it off. We talked a little bit more about work but the conversation easily drifted to other topics. He only had two years of his residency left? But he seemed so young, definitely not someone who would be finishing up a residency in the next two years. I would have to find out more on that later.

Esme and Carlisle left before it got too dark, Edward and Emmett stayed to have a few drinks and sit around our little fire pit.

"So, Bella, did you find a date to Angela and Ben's wedding yet?" Rose asked as she took a sip of her Angry Orchard. I shook my head as I took a swig of my own. "Why don't you just ask Riley, I'm sure he'd go."

I took a sharp intake of breath that sounded like a small hiss. "Yeah, about Riley, I'm breaking that off, it's just not beneficial to me anymore."

Jasper snickered. "And by beneficial you mean his pickle was the only thing getting tickled."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Jazzy Cakes that's what I mean."

"I'll be your date." Edward spoke up from his spot across the fire, catching us all a little off guard. Until Alice let out an ear piercing squeal.

"Christ, Alice!" I yelled out lightly smacking her on the leg beside me. "We need our hearing." The sound even woke Capri up, who had been sleeping peacefully beside my chair.

She smiled sheepishly at us all. "Sorry guys, but that is seriously perfect! We can all go to Angela's wedding together!" She clapped her hands as she looked at us all with excited eyes.

* * *

The day of Angela's wedding came up faster than expected, and for unknow reason I was nervous about Edward going as my date. It wasn't as though we were going to a nice date by ourselves, we were just going as friends anyway.

I was looking forward to the open bar at this wedding, I had to break things off with Riley yesterday and boy he did not take it well. Eventually I just stopped replying to his constant texts of asking me why I didn't want to hook up anymore. To be honest, I was surprised there was even an open bar at this wedding, Angela's parents were pretty religious, it had to have taken a lot of convincing on her side.

I looked myself over in the mirror one last time, running my hands over the skirt of the navy blue skater dress I had picked out to wear. My hair was pinned to one side and fell in soft waves down my shoulder, showing of the criss cross straps on the back of the dress. I paired the look off with tan heels, my makeup was simple, a light smokey eye and red lip were the focal points. I grabbed a nude clutch and headed down the stairs just as the doorbell rang. The door opened shortly after and Edward and Emmett strolled in.

Edward had on a pair of well fitting black slacks and a navy blue dress shirt. I giggled at the fact that we were somewhat matching. He had a black blazer draped over his arm and he was adjusting the fit of the silver rolex on his wrist. My heels clacked on the wooden floor once I stepped off the stairs causing Edward to look up and Capri to come running from her spot on the couch.

I greeted Capri, leading her over to her crate, she was still having a few accidents while we were potty training and I didn't want to leave her out while we're gone for this wedding. She trotted into the crate and I praised her, giving her a treat before closing up the crate.

I made my way over to Edward and smiled at him. "Hey," I said softly.

"You look stunning, I certainly hope you don't out do the bride." He chuckled and I felt a small blush heat my face.

"You clean up pretty well yourself." I replied as we were ushered out the door by Alice. Edward had his hand on the small of my back as we walked towards his Volvo, Alice and Jasper followed while Rose and Emmett walked towards her BMW.

Edward opened the door for me, helping me in before climbing in behind the wheel. He waited for Rose to pull off before following her. It was a short twenty minute drive to the where the ceremony and reception would be taking place. Thankfully it was inside so the summer heat wouldn't be getting to the guests.

Edward once again opened the door for me, helping me out of the car and placing his hand on the small of my back once again.

We made our way inside the building, the ceremony and reception would take place in the same room, so the guests would be seated at tables. The building was decorated in white, pale pink and taupe colors. It was pretty and airy, perfect for summer. We found an empty table and the six of us filled it up.

"What would you like to drink?" Edward asked me, as he pulled my chair out, he was being such a gentleman. Of course it wasn't like I had expected anything less of him.

"Surprise me." I smiled at him and he nodded. I set my clutch down but didn't sit yet. Instead, I grabbed the gift I had bought and set it on the designated table before returning to our table at the same time as Edward.

"I brought you a Raspberry Limoncello Prosecco, no clue what that means but the bartender told me it was a favorite among women." He shrugged and handed me the drink before taking his seat. We talked for a few minutes longer before the groomsmen came in and lined up on the stage where the ceremony would take place. Shortly after music began to play and the bridesmaids entered, wearing flowy dresses that matched the pink decorations.

Everyone stood up as soon as Mendelssohn's Wedding March began to play. Angela and her father stepped into the room and followed the trail of petals left by the flower girl down the aisle.

Angela looked stunning in a strapless satin mermaid gown with her hair falling in loose ringlets covered by a white veil. I looked up to see Ben wiping his eyes and my heart fluttered. I was so happy for the both of them.

The ceremony was beautiful and there were a lot of tearfully happy eyes, my own included. I had known Angela all my life and watching her marry her soulmate was a gorgeous moment.

They had a couple traditional Korean dishes along with some typical pasta for the pickier guests. After dinner the bouquet and garter tosses took place.

As I stood behind Angela with Rose, Alice, and all the other eligible women I was praying silently not to catch the bouquet. Of course, things never went my way and despite my half assed attempt at catching the bouquet, it landed right in my hands. I blushed and laughed nervously as the wedding photographer walked up, insisting I get a picture with the bride.

After the picture Angela ushered me over to the side of the dance floor for some catching up.

"Bella! Oh it's so good to see you how have you been?" She gushed as she pulled me into a tight hug.

I easily returned the hug, making sure to keep my grip on the bouquet as I did so. "I'm wonderful, but how about you? You're Officially Mrs. Ben Cheney! How does it feel?" I asked as we let go of each other.

"It's so surreal and amazing! So, speaking of marriages, when are you going to tie down that hunky date of yours?" A suggestive grin spread across her face as she gestured towards Edward.

I blushed and gave a passive wave with my empty hand. "Edward, oh we're just friends, nothing more."

"Mhmmm, sure, you let me know how just friends goes. I've got to make my rounds, I'll talk to you some more soon." We hugged once more and parted, I sat back down at the table, Edward had been nice enough to replenish my drink, which was good. I had to fight to keep from sucking it down.

"So, Bella, nice bouquet." Emmett joked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"All the better to hit you over the head with." I joked back at him, causing him to chuckle.

We sat at the table, enjoying a couple more cocktails and feeling that familiar warm buzz of alcohol when we finally decided to make our way out to the dance floor. The customary line dances were played and then the DJ took a break, playing A Thousand Years.

Edward walked over with his hand held out. "Care to dance?" He small smirk played on his lips and I took his hand, accepting his invitation. His arms encircled my waist while mine wrapped around his neck. "So, are you having fun?" He asked, looking down at me as we swayed to the music.

"Very much so, thank you for accompanying me." I smiled softly at him.

"You're very welcome." We didn't speak the rest of the song and decided to take another drink break, that ended up lasting for two drinks. Mostly because I sucked the cocktails down. I was definitely feeling a little bit more than a buzz now.

"So, how did Riley take breaking things off?" Edward asked as he sipped on his Jack and Coke. I wasn't sure how many he had, but I could tell by his voice that he was starting to feel a little buzz.

"Horrible, he couldn't accept it, I was just tired of being orgasmless." I sighed, causing Edward to chuckle.

Bang Bang by Jessie J, Nicki Minaj and Ariana Grande started and my face lit up as I drug Edward out onto the dance floor. I tried to keep the dancing as PG as drunk Bella could, Edward seemed to be enjoying my more provocative dance moves.

The song changed to Slow Motion, a slower but still provocative song. I pressed my body up against Edward's as we danced.

"Bella, I have a proposition for you." He whispered into my ear, his hot breath causing a shiver to race down my spine. I looked up at him, nodding for him to continue. "Let me give you an orgasm." His voice was husky and I could tell the alcohol was getting to him.

I nodded slowly, the idea of Edward giving me an orgasm instantly sent tingles to my center. "Yes, please."

He pulled me off the dance floor and back over to the table. I grabbed our things while he handed his car keys to Jasper, letting the rest of the group know we were leaving.

Luckily Angela and Ben had already left for their honeymoon earlier in the night, so I didn't have to say goodbye.

We walked outside, thankful the wedding was in downtown Seattle and we easily hailed a cab. The drive home was excruciatingly hard as we tried to keep our cool.

The need to have Edward had hit unexpectedly, but it hit hard and I'm sure the alcohol helped in that feat.

The cab pulled up to our street, Edward's house keys were attached to his car keys, so mine was the obvious answer.

I clambered out of the taxi while Edward paid the fare. I couldn't get the door unlocked fast enough.

* * *

 **Don't kill me for leaving you with a steamy cliffie! I already have half of the next chapter written and I'm pretty motivated so it should be up by the time I get off work in the morning!**

 **Read and Review lovelies!**

 **Xoxo, Ash**


End file.
